Snowkits story
by xxAutumnxx3
Summary: Snowkit was born a Thunderclan cat, but when she sneaks out of camp and ends up in Windclan her life changes forever. She recieves a prophecy from Starclan and ends up never returning home.
1. Allegiances

_**Thunderclan:**_

**Leader:** Shadestar- Black tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Tigerheart- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Featherspots- Dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Blackthorn- Black tom with green eyes.

Honeyblaze- Beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws.

Rippleclaw- Dark grey tom with green eyes.

Willowstorm- Gorgeous silver she-cat with blue eyes and white flecks.

Flamepelt- Fiery red tom with green eyes.

Lionfrost- Red tom with amber eyes.

Shadowfoot- Black tom with blue eyes.

Icestream- White she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Aprilpaw- Pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes and white paws.

Stormpaw- Black tom with green eyes.

Thornpaw- Black tom with blue eyes.

**Queens: **

Poppyfur- Black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Flamepelts kits, Lilykit- Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Crowkit- Black tom with amber eyes.

Autumnbreeze- White she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Shadowfoots kits, Snowkit- White she-cat with blue eyes. Jaykit- Black tom with blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Rosepool- Elderly she-cat with a ginger pelt and white flecks.

_**Windclan**_

**Leader: **Featherstar- Brown she-cat with white flecks and green eyes.

**Deputy: **Blackthorn- Black tom with blue eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Smokeclaw- Dark grey tom with green eyes,

**Medicine cat apprentice: **Moonpaw- Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Dawnfeather- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Thunderstrike- Black tom with green eyes.

Hollyfrost- Black she-cat with amber eyes.

Dovecloud- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Spiderfang- Tabby tom with amber eyes.

Stormfrost- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

Frostspots- Black and white tom with green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Hazelpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Willowpaw- Tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Shadowpaw- Black tom with blue eyes.

Dustpaw- Black and white tom with blue eyes.

Darkpaw- Black tom with one white paw and blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Blossomcloud- White she-cat with ginger flecks and green eyes. Mother of Stormfrosts kits. Amberkit- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes . Breezekit- Dark tabby tom with green eyes.

**Elders:**

Mousefang- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Riverheart- Dark grey to with green eyes.

_**Riverclan**_

**Leader:** Darkstar- Dark grey tom with green eyes and black paws.

**Deputy: **Cinderfrost- Silver she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Thistlefoot- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat apprentice:** Mousepaw- Brown tom with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Dapplewing- Dappled she-cat with green eyes.

Sunmist- Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Spottednose- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Cherryfur- Ginger she-cat with white flecks and green eyes.

Bramblepelt- Brown tom with blue eyes.

Tigerclaw- Black tom with green eyes.

Whitestorm- White tom with blue eyes.

Ashtail- Black tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Rainpaw- Black tom with green eyes.

Poppypaw- Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Foxpaw- Red tom with blue eyes.

Fernpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Silverstream- Silver she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Darkstars kits. Pebblekit Dark grey tom with green eyes and one black paw. Thunderkit- Dark grey tom with green eyes.

Echosong- Black she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Bramblepelts kits, Nightkit- Black she-cat with blue eyes. Spiderkit- Brown tom with green eyes. Brackenpaw- Black tom with blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Moonpelt- Silver she-cat with green eyes.

_**Shadowclan**_

**Leader: **Redstar- Ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Hazelfrost- Brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine cat:** Snowtail- White she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine cat apprentice: **Featherpaw- Tabby she-cat with Green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Dawnleaf- Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Echostream- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white flecks.

Jayclaw- Black tom with green eyes.

Greystripe- Dark grey tom with green eyes.

Leopardfoot- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Ripplefur- Black tom with blue eyes.

Fireblaze- Fiery red tom with blue eyes.

Ivyheart- Silver and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Winterpaw- White tom with blue eyes and black paws.

Lionpaw- Red tom with amber eyes.

Blazepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes.

Rosepaw- Silver she-cat with green eyes.

Honeypaw- White she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens:**

Icewing- White she-cat with silver flecks and green eyes. Mother of Ripplefurs kits, Heatherkit- black she-cat with green eyes. Wildkit- Black tom with white paws and blue eyes. Skykit- White she-cat with blue eyes. Thistlekit- Black tom with green eyes.

**Elders:**

Ripplefoot- Elderly tom with a grey pelt and blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. I apologise for my terrible grammar. Thanx and enjoy!**

Autumnbreeze looked down anxiously at her kit, her eyes wide with fear.

"Is she going to be ok?" she asked, her voice full with worry.

Featherspots, the clans medicine cat sighed and closed her eyes. "I do not know" she meowed true fully. "She is in the paws of Starclan now, there is nothing else I can do."

Autumnbreeze whimpered and burried her head into Shadowfoots fur.

"You need rest Autumnbreeze" Shadowfoot meowed softly into his mates ear.

Autumnbreeze shook her head. "I need to stay with my kit" she croaked.

"But what about Jaykit? He needs you too" Shadowfoot pointed out, giving her a lick on the cheek."

Autumnbreeze hesitated.

"Featherspots will call us if Snowkit gets any better or worse" Shadowfoot added.

This seemed to convince his mate and with a last glance at Snowkit, she followed him to the Nursery.

Featherspots watched them go, then turned her attention back to the tiny white kit. She sighed, praying to Starclan that she would get better.

"Snowkit! Snowkit!" Jaykit squealed, nudging his sister with his paw.

Snowkit opened her eyes and blinked. "What is it?" she asked grumpily, annoyed that her brother had woken her.

"Lilykit and Crowkit are being made apprentices!" Jaykit announced, his eyes wide.

Snowkit immediately jumped to her paws. "let's go!" she cried, leading the way outside.

Snowkit stood at the entrance to the nursery and gazed around the camp with shining eyes. It was hard to believe that just 2 moons ago she had almost died from greencough.

She watched as Shadestar leaped onto the Highrock, ready to call the clan to a meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting" He yowled and soon the whole clan was gathered, gazing intently at their leader.

Snowkit spotted her father Shadowfoot, sitting with Rippleclaw.

"Come on!" she squealed , running to her father with Jaykit on her tail.

"Snowkit!, Jaykit!" Shadowfoot meowed in surprise when he saw his two kits running towards him. "Shouldn't you be in the nursery with your mother?"

Snowkit rolled her eyes. "She's asleep, she won't mind" she meowed quickly.

"Today we make two kits apprentices!" Shadestar yowled and Snowkit turned her attention back to her leader.

"Lilykit, Crowkit" He meowed, beckoning them with a flick of his tail.

The two kits took a step forward, their eyes fill with excitement.

"From this day until you receive your warrior names you shall be known as Lilypaw and Crowpaw" Shadestar announced and cats yowled in agreement.

"Rippleclaw, you are a brave and noble warrior. You will be Crowpaws mentor, teach him everything you know"

Snowkit glanced towards Rippleclaw and watched as the newly made apprentice touched noses with him. "Rippleclaw is a great warrior!" she thought silently, hoping that when her time came she would get a skilled mentor.

Shadestar continued. "Lilypaw, your mentor will be Lionfrost. Teach her everything you know"

"I will" Lionfrost promised, touching noses with Lilypaw.

"Crowpaw!, Lilypaw!, Crowpaw!, Lilypaw!" the clan chanted, and Snowkit joined in.

The meeting ended and cats went on with their duties.

"I think you two better get back to the nursery, before your mother wakes up and realises your missing" Shadowfoot suggested, giving his kit's a lick behind the ears.

Snowkit sighed but followed Jaykit as he padded towards the nursery. She was only 3 moons old, it would be ages before she was made an apprentice.

**Ok so what did you guys think of that?**

**If it's crap, tell me and I can just scratch it all together. There's no point me carrying it on when everyone hates it. ****J**

**Bye! xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Right well I'm a bit pissed off. When I wrote chapter one on Microsoft word, it came up with a line to separate the time changing. When I published this, it did NOT show. This must have been very confusing for you guys, so I apologise. I will try my best so that this does not happen again. I'm sorry, enjoy.**

Snowkit sat outside the entrance of the nursery and gazed around the clan, her tail twitching with impatience. She spotted Lilypaw dropping a fat mouse on the fresh-kill pile.

"She must have been on the hunting patrol" Snowkit thought as she watched Lionfrost, Honeyblaze and Icestream also drop their catches on the pile.

Snowkit tilted her head. Honeyblaze, Shadestars mate looked rather plump. "I wonder if she's expecting kits…" Snowkit thought, happy at the thought of having more kits to play with. The nursery was empty ever since Lilypaw and Crowpaw had left and Jaykit was much to interested in helping Featherspots to play with her. Snowkit sighed. Jaykit had his heart set on becoming Thunderclans next medicine cat, a position Snowkit thought was boring. She would much rather be a Warrior, able to fight and protect her clan.

"Hi Snowkit" Thornpaw meowed and Snowkit jumped in surprise.

"You scared me!" she cried, her ears hot with embarrassment.

Thornpaw laughed, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Are you going to the gathering tonight?" Snowkit asked, making conversation.

Thornpaw nodded excitedly. "I can't wait! I've been waiting 2 moons to go to another one!" He meowed, grinning.

Snowkit smiled weakly. She wished she could go to a gathering. But no, she was only 4 moons old.

"Well, I better go feed the elders before they bite my tail off" Thornpaw meowed. "see you Snowkit!" he called, picking up the thrush and padding away.

Snowkit watched him go, jealous that he was going to the gathering while she couldn't.

"Unless.." she thought, her ears twitching. "unless I.. could sneak out. No one would even know.." she nodded to herself, anything was better than staying here she decided. "Should I tell Jaykit?" she thought, then decided against it. Her brother would only try to stop her.

She smiled to herself and yawned. "Well! I better get some sleep" she thought, turning and padding back into the nursery.

She curled up beside her mother, Jaykit already at her side. They were both asleep. Snowkit closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

She awoke to Shadestars yowl, summoning the cats that were going to the gathering.

Snowkit leapt to her paws, but in the process she woke Autumnbreeze and Jaykit.

"Where do you think you're going" Her mother asked eyeing her suspiciously.

Snowkit thought quickly. "Dirtplace" she meowed innocently, praying her mother would believe her.

Autumnbreeze hesitated and Snowkit held her breath. "Just don't be too long" her mother meowed finally, closing her eyes.

"I won't" Snowkit promised, quickly padding outside.

Shadestar and the cats going to the gathering were gathered outside the entrance.

"Is everyone ready?" Shadestar asked and the cats all nodded. "Ok, lets go!"

Snowkit waited until all the cats were several fox tail lengths in front of her before following, careful to keep her distance. Snowkits eyes were wide with curiosity as she looked around the forest. It was so big and so different. Suddenly Snowkit stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't see her clan. She cursed under her breath, angry at herself for not concentrating enough.

"What do I do now?" she mumbled, annoyed. She looked around and studied her surroundings. "Trees, bush and more trees" she thought helplessly. She couldn't even remember the way she had come. She sighed, knowing she couldn't just stand there. She padded on, not sure where she was going. As she ran, the bush got thinner and thinner. Soon she was on a moor, confused she stopped. "I thought only Windclan had a moor…" she thought, looking around her.

"What are you doing on Windclan territory?" An angry voice hissed and Snowkit spun around to face a black tom with blue eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, terrified "I didn't realise.."

"You didn't realise you were on Windclan territory?" The Tom asked, sounding disgusted.

Snowkit didn't say anything.

"You look like your three moons old" The tom meowed, his voice softening a bit.

Snowkits head shot up. "I'm four moons, _actually_" she grumbled, glaring at the tom.

The tom seemed to find this amusing and chucked.

There was an awkward silence and Snowkit was unsure what to do. "Is he going to kill me?" she thought.

"Why aren't you in the nursery with your mother?" the tom asked, breaking the silence.

Snowkit hesitated. Should she tell him?

"I was trying to follow my clan to the gathering. I got lost and that's when you found me" she admitted, ashamed that she had gotten herself lost in the first place.

The tom looked surprised. " You have a lot of nerve. Your mother will be worried sick when she finds out your missing"

Snowkit sighed, knowing he was right. "I thought I would get back in time.. But it doesn't look like it now"

"Shadowpaw!" A voice called, and Snowkit froze as a tabby tom appeared from behind a bush. The tom stopped and looked suspiously at Snowkit.

"What is a Thunderclan kit doing on Windclan territory Shadowpaw?" The tom asked, glaring at Snowkit.

Snowkit stared at the ground, terrified.

"She snuck out of camp and got lost" Shadowpaw meowed, looking at the older warrior. "She means no harm"

The tom snorted "whether she means harm or not, she's on Windclan territory."

Snowkit squealed as the warrior picked her up by the scruff and started padding in the opposite direction with Shadowpaw following.

"What do you think your doing?" she hissed, angry that she was being carried.

"Taking you to Windclan camp" The tom mumbled simply.

Snowkit growled but he ignored her.

Soon they came to a bracken, where two cats were on guard. They looked suspiciously at Snowkit but didn't say anything. As they entered the Windclan camp, more cats eyed Snowkit with curious looks.

"Featherstar is at the gathering. Until she is back you will stay here" ordered the tom as he padded into a den that smelled of milk. Two kits and a white she-cat and ginger were curled up asleep. Snowkit guessed it was the nursery.

"Shadowpaw, watch her" The tom meowed, dropping Snowkit and leaving the den.

Shadowpaw sat down and looked at Snowkit.

"What's your name anyway?" he asked "I'm Shadowpaw, but you know that already"

Snowkit flicked her tail "Snowkit" She answered and then sighed. "Autumnbreeze is going to kill me"

Thunderpaw gazed at Snowkit. "Then why did you sneak out?"

Snowkit rolled her eyes. "I was bored. Jaykit never wants to play, he's too interested in becoming a medicine cat"

Shadowpaw laughed. "So you sneak out?"

Snowkit glared at him "Well what else is there to do?" She hissed.

Shadowpaw shrugged and looked away.

Snowkit sighed "I'm sorry" she apologised, feeling bad.

"It's ok" Shadowpaw meowed.

Neither spoke.

"So" Snowkit meowed "Do you have any siblings?" she asked, trying be friendly.

"Yeah" Shadowpaw nodded. "two brothers, Dustpaw and Darkpaw. What's Thunderclan like?"

Snowkit thought for a moment. She loved Thunderclan. It was her home.

"It's great!" she meowed "Do Windclan cats only eat rabbit?" she asked, remembering the time Aprilpaw told her they only ate rabbit.

Shadowpaw let out a _Mrrrow_ of amusement and shook his head. "Of course not, who told you that?"

Snowkit flicked her tail. "Aprilpaw"

Shadowpaw rolled his eyes and Snowkit looked at him curiously.

"Do you not like Aprilpaw?" she asked, eager to know his answer.

Shadowpaws eyes grew dark with hatred. "I hate her" he replied and Snowkit opened her eyes in surprise. "But she's so nice!" she protested, defending her clan mate.

Shadowpaw snorted "Yeah to her clan mates maybe, to other clans she's a cold hearted rat"

Snowkits jaw dropped in shock and she turned her back to Shadowpaw, furious at how cruelly he had talked of her clan mate.

"I'm sorry Snowkit, I shouldn't talk so lowly of your clan mate" Shadowpaw grumbled and Snowkit wondered if she should forgive him.

There was a yowl from outside and Snowkit assumed the cats who had gone to the gathering were back. Her stomach twisted in nervous knots. Her own clan would be back by now, her disappearance wasn't going to be unnoticed for much longer. She just hoped her mother wasn't too worried.

**Well that was a long chapter Don't you think?**

**Anyway R&R! thanx guys xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**A HUGE thanx to Moonfeather who reviewed! It means a lot! **

**Enjoy.**

Snowkit drew in a deep breath, trying to contain her nerves.

"What if Feathestar decides to kill me?" she thought frantically, looking towards Shadowpaw for support.

Shadowpaw blinked and gave her a soft nudge.

"You will be fine" he whispered as the tom who had carried her returned with a brown and white she-cat.

"She must be Featherstar" Snowkit thought, gazing at the Windclan leader with Uncertainty.

Featherstar smiled at Snowkit "Spiderfang tells me you were on Windclan territory" she told her, it was a fact not a question.

Snowkit nodded, terrified at how the she-cat would punish her.

"We will let you off this time" Featherstar meowed and Snowkit sighed silently in relief "But, if you are caught again on our territory, my warriors will not hold back" she warned, gazing at Snowkit as she spoke.

"Do I get to go home then?" Snowkit asked eagerly, glad she wasn't going to be punished.

"Not tonight, it is dark. Three of my warriors will take you back to Thunderclan at sun high" Featherstar explained and then turned to Shadowpaw. "I want you to look after Snowkit, bring her some fresh kill. You will accompany her tomorrow with Dawnfeather and Spiderfang"

Shadowpaw nodded and with a flick of her tail, Featherstar left the nursery with Spiderfang following.

Snowkit was disappointed. She wanted to go home _tonight. _

She sighed and stared at the ground. The whole clan would know by now that she was missing. A pang of guilt shot through her. Autumnbreeze would be frantic, she had already almost lost her kit once.

"Come on" Shadowpaw meowed encouragingly "Let's go get something to eat" he led the way out of the nursery and Snowkit followed, not wanting to be left alone. Cats stopped and stared as Snowkit passed and her ears burned with embarrassment. She looked down, avoiding the curious gazes.

Shadowpaw had pulled a baby rabbit from the pile and was waiting patiently for Snowkit to join him. Snowkit tilted her head, she had never tasted rabbit before. Shadowpaw grinned. "You look like you've never seen a rabbit before" he meowed, taking a bite before pushing the prey towards Snowkit.

Snowkit took a bite from the rabbit and was surprised by the delicious flavour that filled her mouth. "I haven't" she meowed then added "It's delicious!" she pushed the rabbit back and watched as Shadowpaw took another bite. They continued passing the rabbit back and fourth until it was gone and their bellies were full.

Snowkit yawned, tired from the events of the day.

"You look tired. Let's get some sleep" Shadowpaw meowed and Snowkit nodded sleepily. She followed as he led the way back into the nursery, her mind blank. She curled up beside him and snuggled into his warm fur, letting herself slip into darkness.

She awoke in a field of daisys, swaying in the geetle breeze. She looked around, confused and jumped in surprise when a golden tom appeared. Snowkit looked nervously at the tom. His pelt was full of stars and his amber eyes gazed back at Snowkit.

"Hello Snowkit" he greeted, smiling.

"W-where am I?" Snowkit asked "Am I dead?" she panicked, wondering if the Windclan warriors had killed her in her sleep.

The tom chuckled and shook his head. "No little one, you are in Starclan, just for a visit. I am Brackenstar, leader of Thunderclan before Shadestar"

Snowkit gasped. She had heard stories of the great and brave Brackenstar, who had died defending the nursery when badgers had attacked so many moons ago.

"Why am I here?" she asked, suspicious.

Brackenstar sighed. "I have a prophecy for you" he meowed, closing his eyes. "The snow must stay in the dying wind, defeat the darkness and bring peace to the clans."

Snowkit didn't understand. "What does that mean?" she asked, but Brackenstar just shook his head sadly. "I cannot tell you" he meowed, slowly fading into nothing. Snowkit was left alone, confused and shocked.

She sat down, pawing at the daisys with a puzzled expession painted on her face. "The snow must stay in the dying wind…" she thought, not sure what to make of it. "Well, the Snow must be me" she pointed out to herself "But what is the dying wind?…" she frowned. Why did prophecies have to be so confusing?

She yawned, feeling suddenly sleepy. She closed her eyes and immediately woke up in Windclan. Her eyes widened in shock. She knew what the dying Wind was now.

**My prophecy sucks, I know. It's a Disgrace, but I seriously suck at them. Oh well, I think I got my point across. I hope you guys enjoyed that…**

**Bye xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**3 sunrises later…**

Snowkit stared at the ground unhappily. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be with her clan again. But she couldn't. Starclan had chosen her and now she was stuck with this stupid prophecy. After she had woken up, she had told Featherstar she wanted to stay. The leader looked surprised and had agreed after asking the clans opinion. Most cats were friendly, some hostel and others unhappy with Featherstars decision. Shadowpaw was happy she had stayed and remained a true friend. Visiting her in the nursery whenever he could. Snowkit sighed, thinking of her clan. They would think she was dead. The rain had washed away her scent and there was no other evidence that she had ever stepped a paw onto another clans territory.

"Snowkit" Dovecloud, a newly made queen and Snowkits new mother called.

Snowkits head snapped round and she stared at the white she-cat. It was like she was looking at a reflection of herself when she was older. The two she-cats were identical, the same white fur, the same beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes Dovecloud?" she asked, blinking.

"Go get some fresh-kill" the she-at meowed kindly. "You haven't eaten since yesterday"

Snowkit nodded gratefully and hurried out of the nursery, her stomach grumbiling on que.

She spotted Shadowpaw, sharing tongues with his two brothers and hesitated, not sure if she should go over.

"Snowkit!" Shadowpaw called happily, spotting her and flicking his tail for her to join them.

She ignored the death stares Darkpaw was giving her and padded over.

"Hi Snowkit" Dustpaw meowed, smiling. Snowkit smiled back, Dustpaw had welcomed her freely when she announced she was staying, unlike Darkpaw who didn't agree with Featherstars decision.

Snowkit sat down between Shadowpaw and Dustpaw, continuing to ignore the way Darkpaw was glaring at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked Darkpaw sweetly, her voice like honey.

Darkpaw rolled his eyes. "Yes something is wrong. Your still here" he hissed, getting up and padding away.

Shadowpaw sighed. "I'm sorry he's so horrible to you Snowkit" he apologised and Snowkit shrugged. "It's not your fault" she meowed. "So how's training?" she asked eagerly, changing the subject.

"It's great!" Shadowpaw meowed and Dustpaw nodded in agreement. "Spiderfang has taught me so much"

Snowkit smiled, she couldn't wait to be an apprentice and she wouldn't have to wait much longer either.

"I wonder who you will get as a mentor" Dustpaw asked, his eyes shining. "Maybe it will be Featherstar!" he added excitedly.

Snowkit laughed and shook her head. "I don't think so" she meowed. "Why should an ex-Thunderclan cat get the leader as a mentor?"

Dustpaw shrugged and sighed. "It would be cool though.."

Snowkit nodded and there was an awkward silence.

"Well!" Dustpaw meowed. "I better go find Stormfrost" he jumped to his paws and padded away, flicking his tail in farewell.

Snowkit was left alone with Shadowpaw, they smiled at each other.

"Hungry?" Shadowpaw asked and Snowkit nodded eagerly. "Starved" she joked, grinning.

Shadowpaw chuckled and grabbed a mouse and a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile. "Mouse or rabbit?" he asked, smiling.

"Rabbit!" Snowkit squealed, licking her lips.

Shadowpaw tossed her the rabbit before taking a bite from his own meal.

"So, how are you liking Windclan?" Shadowpaw asked between mouth fills.

Snowkit hesitated, not sure if she should be honest.

"I miss my clan mats" she admitted, taking a bite from her rabbit.

Shadowpaw nodded. "That's understandable, any cat would"

Snowkit sighed and Shadowpaw looked at her with concern.

"It will get better. Once you're an apprentice, everything will be fine" Shadowpaw meowed.

Snowkit wasn't convinced. What if she never got used to life in Windclan?

Shadowpaw stared at Snowkit and blinked sympathetically. "You're a great friend Shadowpaw" Snowkit meowed, smiling sadly before gazing at the ground. She felt a warm pelt beside her and looked up to see Shadowpaw sitting beside her, his pelt brushing against hers. He gave her a lick on the cheek and twined his tail with hers. "It will be ok. I promise" he meowed.

"Shadowpaw!" Spiderfang yowled. "Border patrol"

"Coming!" Shadowpaw meowed, untwining his tail and jumping to his paws in a hurry. "I'll see you later Snowkit" he meowed, rushing to the camp entrance where Spiderfang, Darkpaw and Thunderstrike were waiting. She watched him go, an unfamiliar feeling clutching her stomach. She shook it off and finished her rabbit.

**10 sunrises later…**

Dovecloud washed Snowkits pelt, her eyes filled with excitement for her adopted kit. Snowkit grinned and gave Dovecloud a thankful look, they had become close and Dovecloud treated her as if she were her own.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Featherstars yowl filled the camp and Snowkit hurried outside, Dovecloud following.

Soon the whole camp was gathered and Featherstar continued. "Today we make another apprentice!" she yowled and beckoned Snowkit. Snowkit took a deep breath, wary of the cats staring at her. She padded towards Featherstar, a slight bounce in her step.

"Snowkit, from this day until you receive you warrior name you will be known as Snow_paw"_

Snowpaw smiled to herself. She was finally an apprentice!

"Blackthorn you are my deputy and a brave and loyal warrior. You will be Snowpaws mentor. Teach her everything you know"

Blackthorn stepped forward and Snowpaw touched noses with him, shocked.

"Snowpaw!, Snowpaw!, Snowpaw!" Windclan chanted, although a few cats didn't look happy.

Snowpaw smiled. "Finally" she thought.

Dovecloud rushed towards her as the meeting ended, her eyes dancing with happiness. "Congratulations! I'm so proud" she beamed, giving Snowpaw a lick on the head.

Snowpaw welcomed the lick. "Thankyou Dovecloud" she meowed. Shadowpaw, Dustpaw and a few other cats came to give their congrats, happy for the new apprentice.

"I can't believe you got the clans deputy for a mentor!" Dustpaw meowed. "Your so lucky!"

Snowpaw grinned, unable to believe her luck.

The cats soon left and Snowpaw was left alone with Blackthorn, who had waited patiently as the cats congratulated her.

"Ready to see the territory?" Blackthorn asked with a friendly smile.

"You bet!" Snowpaw meowed, running towards the entrance.

Blackthorn laughed. "hey wait for me, you don't know where your going remember?"

Snowpaw stopped, embarrassed. "Oh, right. Sorry!" she squealed, her ears red.

Blackthorn took the lead and Snowpaw followed, looking around the territory in awe. It was so big.

They padded along the moor and Blackthorn pointed out the borders. "This is the border we share with Thunderclan" he explained and Snowpaws ears twitched. This was where Shadowpaw had found her.

"Snowkit!" a disbelieved shriek called and Snowpaw spun around to see Rippleclaw, Thornpaw, Flamepelt and Aprilpaw looking at her in shock.

Snowpaw took a step back, unsure of what to do.

"Snowkit! What are you doing with the Windclan deputy? Did they capture you?" Flamepelt asked, glaring at Blackthorn who was looking equally shocked.

"I'm Snow_paw_ now" Snowpaw meowed, not looking at Thornpaw who's eyes were burning into her pelt.

"I think we should go" Blackthorn meowed, flicking his tail for his apprentice to follow. Snowkit turned her back on the Thunderclan cats, ignoring the erg to run to them.

"Wait Blackthorn" Rippleclaw growled. "What do you think you are doing with a Thunderclan cat?"

Blackthorn turned and met Rippleclaws eyes. "Snowpaw is a Windclan cat now. Leave her alone."

Snowpaw was grateful that Blackthorn was there.

"Come on Snowpaw" he meowed, turning and starting to pad away. Snowpaw followed, ignoring the Thunderclan cats as they watched her leave, a disbelief look in their eyes.

**Yeah, so tell me what you think. :/ is it any good? Or should I just stop writing it?**


	6. Chapter 5

Snowpaw padded back to camp in silence, Blackthorn leading the way. Seeing her ex-clan mates had made her miss Thunderclan even more.

Why did Starclan have to choose her? It wasn't fair.

She sighed and continued to follow Blackthorn, still deep in her thoughts. She still couldn't forget that look Thornpaw had given her, the look of betrayal.

"This is all Starclans fault" she muttered and Blackthorn gave her a worried look.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, concerned. Snowpaw hesitated, not knowing if she should be honest with him. "No, he would never understand" she told herself. "I'm just tired" she meowed, faking a yawn.

Blackthorn didn't look convinced and as they entered the camp he turned to his apprentice. "Go get something to eat and then get some rest. Your coming on dawn patrol with me at sun high"

Snowpaw nodded gratefully and hurried to the fresh-kill pile, hoping there would be a nice plump mouse waiting for her. After her meal she located the apprentices den and padded in cautiously. To her dismay, Darkpaw was also there and he shot her a dirty look when she entered. She ignored him and found a spot of her own, as far away from the tom as possible. Exhausted, she curled up and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep.

"Snowpaw!" A paw nudged her, waking her from her dreams.

"What?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Dawn patrol" the unknown voice meowed impatiently.

"Hurry up, Blackthorn and Hollyfrost are waiting"

Snowpaws eyes snapped opened and she was faced with Willowpaw, an older apprentice.

"I'm coming" she meowed, stumbling to her paws and blinking away the sleep from her eyes. The two apprentices dodged around the remaining cats, careful not to wake them.

Blackthorn and Hollyfrost were waiting at the entrance, looking annoyed.

"Took you long enough" Hollyfrost grumbled as the she-cats approached.

"Sorry" Snowpaw mumbled, cursing herself for keeping the two warriors waiting.

"Let's go" Blackthorn meowed, leading the group onto the moor.

Snowpaw gazed up at the sky in awe. Pink and Orange streaked the horizon, the sun beginning to rise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Willowpaw meowed, startling the younger apprentice. "I bet you wouldn't see that in Thunderclan. The trees would block the sky too much"

Snowpaw thought about this and realised Willowpaw was right. "Maybe living in Windclan won't be so bad" she thought to herself, still looking at the sky. They marked the borders, checking for trespassers and anything unusual. All was fine and they padded back to camp, Snowpaw and Willowpaw chattering the whole way back.

"Featherstar is making Hazelpaw and I warriors sometime today!" Willowpaw told Snowpaw excitedly. "We had our final assessment two sunrises ago"

Snowpaw smiled at the older she-cat, she truly thought she had made a friend. "That's great!" she gushed. "I wonder what your warrior names will be!"

Willowpaws eyes sparkled and she grinned at Snowpaw. "I hope it's something good!" she meowed as they reached the entrance, the camp alive with cats. "Well I better go find Hazelpaw, See you Snowpaw" Willowpaw meowed, flicking her tail in farewell.

Snowpaw watched her go, feeling much happier. Finally she was starting to fit in. She looked around the camp, trying to locate Shadowpaw. He wasn't there, disappointment filled her but she pushed it away. "He must be on hunting patrol or something" she told herself, spotting Dustpaw by the fresh-kill pile. She brightened and padded over, glad there was at least one friendly face.

"Hey Dustpaw!" she called as she reached him. He looked up and grinned.

"Snowpaw! How was your first Dawn patrol?" he asked, taking a bite of his rabbit.

Snowpaw smiled back. "It was great! The skies so pretty at dawn"

Dustpaw chucked, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Want some?" he offered, pushing his mouse towards her.

Snowpaw took a bite then pushed it back. "Thanks" she meowed, licking her lips. She watched in silence as Dustpaw finished his mouse. "Well I guess I better go find Blackthorn" she meowed as he was finishing. "Thanks for the mouse" she called, getting to her paws and padding away. Her eyes scanned the camp, looking eagerly for her mentor. She finally found him sitting by the nursery, sharing tongues with his mate Dawnfeather. Dawnfeather had recently moved to the nursery, her belly round with Blackthorns kits. Smokeclaw had predicted she would have four kits, if not more. Snowpaw stopped, not wanting to interrupt the couple. She turned to leave but Blackthorn spotted her and called her over.

"Hello Snowpaw" Dawnfeather meowed, smiling kindly at the apprentice.

"Hi Dawnfeather" Snowpaw meowed politely "How are you today?" she asked.

"I'm fine" The Queen meowed. "Blackthorn was just telling me how well your doing. He's going to teach you how to hunt today" Snowpaws eyes widened with excitement "Really!" she squealed, turning to Blackthorn who was looking at his apprentice with amusement.

"Of course. You ready?" he asked, giving his mate a farewell lick.

"Duh!" she cried, unable to contain her excitement. She had been looking forward to catching her own prey for moons. She followed her mentor back onto the moor, a slight dance in her steps. "Could this day get any better?" she asked herself as they padded onwards. They finally stopped and Snowpaw looked at Blackthorn with curiosity, wondering what would happen next.

"What do you smell?" The tom asked and Snowpaw immediately smelt the air, wanting to impress her mentor.

"Rabbit and mouse" she meowed quickly, her mouth watering. Blackthorn nodded with approval.

"Now, follow what I do" he ordered, getting into a stalking position. Snowpaw did what she was told, mirroring his actions. She watched as her mentor slowly crept forward in silence, his eyes filled with determination. Only fox-tail lengths away a rabbit was nibbling at the grass, unaware of the two cats. Blackthorns gaze fixed on Snowpaw, urging her to make the kill. It was all the encouragement she needed. She pounced onto the rabbit and gave it a swift bite to the neck, killing it instantly.

"Well done" Blackthorn praised her and Snowpaw glowed with pride. Her first catch! She couldn't wait to show Shadowpaw.

**Sorry if it wasn't the best. I had a major writers block! Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the story! I would appreciate it. Thanks xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Your kind words are my inspiration to continue this story. I fixed up the allegiances... I think I found all the mistakes. If you guys have any ideas, please share them. Thanks! Xx**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting" Featherstars yowl rang through the camp and Snowpaw followed the sea of cats as they gathered around the high rock.

"Snowpaw! Over here!" Shadowpaw called, gesturing for her to sit beside him. Snowpaw hurried over and gave him a big grin, quickly sitting beside him. "This must be Hazelpaw and Willowpaws warrior ceremony" she meowed, her eyes glowing with happiness for her friend.

Shadowpaw nodded "Blossomclouds kits are six moons. I think they are being made apprentices as well" he added, turning his attention to their leader.

"Today we perform two ceremonies!" Featherstar announced, her eyes scanning the gathered cats. "First, we make two kits apprentices. Amberkit, Breezekit" she meowed, nodding to a small ginger she-cat and tabby tom.

The two kits stumbled forward nervously, their eyes fixed on Featherstar.

"From this day until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Breeze_paw_ and Amber_paw" _Featherstar declared and cats meowed in approval. "We lack warriors. Hollyfrost, since Willowpaw is being made an apprentice today, you will be Breezepaws mentor. Are you willing to do this?" The leader asked and the Black she-cat nodded.

"I will teach her everything I know" she promised, touching noses with her new apprentice.

Featherstar continued. "Frostspots, your apprentice is also being made a warrior today. You will be Amberpaws mentor. Are you willing to do this?"

"Of course Featherstar" the white tom answered, touching noses with Amberpaw before leading her into the crowd of cats.

Snowpaw sat up straighter, it was Hazelpaw and Willowpaws turn now.

"Now, my favourite ceremony" Featherstar meowed, smiling. "Willowpaw and Hazelpaw have completed their training and are ready to be warriors. Willowpaw, Hazelpaw. Please step forward"

The two sisters' eyes were shining with excitement as they hurried to stand beside their leader.

"I Featherstar, Leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn"

Featherstar turned to Willowpaw, her gaze not leaving the she-cat. "Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan. Even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

"I do" Willowpaw promised, her voice steady.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Willowpaw from this moment on you will be known as Willowheart. Starclan honours your Loyalty and honestly, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan." Featherstar declared and Willowheart licked the she-cats shoulder respectfully.

"Willowheart, Willowheart, Willowheart!" The clan chanted and Snowpaw joined in, proud of her friend.

The chanting died down and it was Hazelpaws turn.

"Hazelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan. Even at the cost of your life?" Featherstar asked, all her attention focused on Hazelpaw.

"I do" Hazelpaw meowed confidently, her eyes determined.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hazelpaw from this moment on you will be known as Hazelpelt. Starclan honours your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan."

"Hazelpelt, Hazelpelt, Hazelpelt!" The clan welcomed the new warrior.

With the ceremonies over, the clan separated and continued with their duties. Snowpaw wanted to congratulate the new warriors and she insisted Shadowpaw came with her.

"Come on, I'll be quick" she pleaded, begging the tom to come with her.

"Fine!" Shadowpaw grumbled, defeated

They hurried to where the two warriors were sitting, surrounded by cats. Snowpaw pushed her way through, Shadowpaw trailing behind.

"Congratulations!" she cried, finally reaching the two she-cats.

"Thanks!" Willowheart meowed and Hazelpelt smiled.

"I can't believe I'm finally a warrior" Hazelpelt gushed, her eyes glowing. Her sister smiled at her.

"No more cleaning out the elders den" Willowheart meowed, grinning and giving Hazelpelt a playful nudge.

**This chapter was pretty boring, but I had to get those ceremonies out of the way. Not much of an ending either but I really wanna go to bed. Night everyone, tell me what you think. xx**


	8. Allegiances updated

_**Thunderclan:**_

**Leader:** Shadestar- Black tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Tigerheart- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Featherspots- Dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine cat apprentice**- Jaypaw- Black tom with blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Blackpelt- Black tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Thornpaw

Rippleclaw- Dark grey tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Crowpaw

Willowstorm- Gorgeous silver she-cat with blue eyes and white flecks.

Flamepelt- Fiery red tom with green eyes.

Lionfrost- Red tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Lilypaw

Shadowfoot- Black tom with blue eyes.

Icestream- White she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice- Aprilpaw

Autumnbreeze- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Poppyfur- Black she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice- Stormpaw

**Apprentices:**

Aprilpaw-Pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes and white paws.

Stormpaw- Black tom with green eyes.

Thornpaw- Black tom with brown paws and blue eyes.

Lilypaw- Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Crowpaw- Black tom with amber eyes.

**Queens: **

Honeyblaze- Beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws. Expecting Shadestars kits.

**Elders:**

Rosepool- Elderly she-cat with a ginger pelt and white flecks.

_**Windclan**_

**Leader: **Featherstar- Brown she-cat with white flecks and green eyes.

**Deputy: **Blackthorn- Black tom with blue eyes. Apprentice- Snowpaw

**Medicine cat: **Smokeclaw- Dark grey tom with green eyes,

**Medicine cat apprentice: **Moonpaw- Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Thunderstrike- Black tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Darkpaw

Hollyfrost- Black she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice- Willowpaw

Spiderfang- Tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Stormfrost- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Dustpaw

Frostspots- Black and white tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Hazelpaw

**Apprentices:**

Hazelpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Willowpaw- Tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Shadowpaw- Black tom with blue eyes.

Dustpaw- Black and white tom with blue eyes.

Darkpaw- Black tom with one white paw and blue eyes.

Snowpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Blossomcloud- White she-cat with ginger flecks and green eyes. Mother of Stormfrosts kits. Amberkit- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes . Breezekit- Dark tabby tom with green eyes.

Dawnfeather- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Blackthorns kits.

Dovecloud- White she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Thunderstrikes kits.

**Elders:**

Mousefang- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Riverheart- Dark grey to with green eyes.

_**Riverclan**_

**Leader:** Darkstar- Dark grey tom with green eyes and black paws.

**Deputy: **Cinderfrost- Silver she-cat with green eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Thistlefoot- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat apprentice:** Mousepaw- Brown tom with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Dapplewing- Dappled she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice- Brackenpaw

Sunmist- Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice- Fernpaw

Spottednose- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice- Spiderpaw

Cherryfur- Ginger she-cat with white flecks and green eyes.

Bramblepelt- Brown tom with blue eyes. Apprentice- Poppypaw

Tigerclaw- Black tom with green eyes.

Whitestorm- White tom with blue eyes. Apprentice- Rainpaw

Ashtail- Black tom with blue eyes. Apprentice- Nightpaw

Echosong- Black she-cat with blue eyes. Appentice- Foxpaw

**Apprentices:**

Rainpaw- Black tom with green eyes.

Poppypaw- Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Foxpaw- Red tom with blue eyes.

Fernpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Spiderpaw- Brown tom with green eyes.

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Brackenpaw- Black tom with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Silverwing- Silver she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Darkstars kits. Pebblekit Dark grey tom with green eyes and one black paw. Thunderkit- Dark grey tom with green eyes.

**Elders:**

Moonpelt- Silver she-cat with green eyes.

_**Shadowclan**_

**Leader: **Redstar- Ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Hazelfrost- Brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine cat:** Snowtail- White she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine cat apprentice: **Featherpaw- Tabby she-cat with Green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Dawnleaf- Silver she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice- Honeypaw

Echostream- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes and white flecks.

Jayclaw- Black tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Rosepaw

Greystripe- Dark grey tom with green eyes.

Leopardfoot- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Ripplefur- Black tom with blue eyes.

Fireblaze- Fiery red tom with blue eyes. Apprentice- Blazepaw

Ivyheart- Silver and white she-cat with green eyes.

Winterfang- White tom with blue eyes and black paws.

Lionpelt- Red tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Blazepaw- dark grey tom with green eyes.

Rosepaw- Silver she-cat with green eyes.

Honeypaw- White she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens:**

Icewing- White she-cat with silver flecks and green eyes. Mother of Ripplefurs kits, Heatherkit- black she-cat with green eyes. Wildkit- Black tom with white paws and blue eyes. Skykit- White she-cat with blue eyes. Thistlekit- Black tom with green eyes.

**Elders:**

Ripplefoot- Elderly tom with a grey pelt and blue eyes.


	9. Chapter 7

Snowpaw leapt towards Dustpaw, dodging his claws as they lashed towards her. He spun around and charged at her, determined to win. Snowpaw thought quickly, dodging to the side and pouncing on him, swiftly pinning him to the ground.

"I win!" she cried, speaking too soon. Dustpaw sneakily rolled her other, his eyes laughing.

"No, I win!" he declared, getting off her.

Snowpaw cursed herself under her breath, disappointed.

"Good try, just remember not to lose focus" Blackthorn meowed, still watching the two apprentices.

Snowpaw nodded and got to her paws. It was the gathering tonight, she was eager to go and had been on her best behaviour all moon.

"You can both go to the gathering" Blackthorn announced and Snowpaw squealed in excitement.

"Thank you so much Blackthorn!" she gushed, a big grin painted on her lips.

The group headed back to camp, tired after a hard day's work of training. Snowpaw could barely contain her excitement. Her first gathering! She hoped Thornpaw would be there. They arrived at camp and Snowpaw hurried to find Shadowpaw, hoping he would also be going to the gathering. She spotted him and padded over, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Shadowpaw! I'm going to the gathering!" She announced, finally reaching him. Shadowpaw turned and smiled.

"That's great! Looks like we both are."

The day went on and Snowpaw waited impatiently for it to end. At last, it did and the cats attending the gathering huddled by the entrance.

"Everyone here?" Featherstar asked and cats nodded their heads eagerly. "Right then, let's go."

Snowpaw padded beside Shadowpaw, a dance in her steps. Shadowpaw chucked, amused by her excitement. "Your acting like the kit who got the mouse" he joked and Snowpaw cuffed his ear playfully.

"I'm sure you were equally as excited on your first gathering" she pointed out as Dustpaw joined them.

"Oh he was. He fell into the lake from jumping around too much." The black and white tom told her and Shadowpaw ducked his head in embarrassment. Snowpaw giggled, her eyes shining.

The group halted as they reached the fallen tree, acting as a bridge across the lake. One by one the cats padded across, careful not to fall. Soon it was Snowpaws turn and her stomach fluttered with nerves.

"You'll be fine." Shadowpaw whispered encouragingly, giving her a nudge forwards.

Snowpaw held her breath and leaped onto the tree, losing her balance slightly but quickly recovering. She cautiously hurried across, praying to Starclan that she wouldn't fall. She gave a sigh of relief as she jumped down and joined her clan, waiting for the signal to enter the island. Featherstar took the lead, flicking her tail for her clan to follow. Snowpaw eagerly padded behind her, Shadowpaw at her side.

"Wow" Snowpaw whispered, gazing around the gathered cats in awe. She never imagined there would be so many, and these were just a few from each clan!

Her heart gave a leap when she spotted Thunderclan. Thornpaw was there and he looked intensity at her, his expression a mixture of pain and betrayal. She looked away guiltily, not wanting to stare into those familiar eyes. It hurt her too much.

Windclan were the last clan to arrive and all eyes were on them as they took their seats. Snowpaw could feel the burning eyes of Thunderclan staring at her as Featherstar joined the other leaders. She could feel the tension as Shadestar and Featherstar shared a look. It wasn't a friendly one.

Darkstar, leader of Riverclan shared a curious look with Redstar, Shadowclans leader. "Who would like to start?" Redstar asked, breaking the silence.

"I will" Darkstar offered, looking out to the sea of cats. His green eyes shining in the moonlight. "Riverclan is well. We have three new apprentices, Spiderpaw, Nightpaw and Brackenpaw. All three of them are here today."

Snowpaw glanced at the three new apprentices, who were ducking their heads in embarrassment. She turned her attention back to the Riverclan leader, her tail twitching.

"Prey is thriving, that is all." Darkstar finished, taking a seat and beckoning for Redstar to go next.

The ginger tom took Darkstars place. "Shadowclan welcomes two new warriors. Winterpaw took the name of Winter_fang _and Lionpaw now goes by Lion_pelt_." He announced and cats from all clans congratulated the two new warriors.

Snowpaw couldn't help but feel uneasy. Shadestar and Featherstar were still glaring at each other, eyes full of hatred.

Redstar finished his report and Featherstar began hers, ignoring the disgusted looks Thunderclan gave her. "Windclan has both new apprentices and new warriors" she yowled proudly, her clan meowing in approval. "Willowpaw and Hazelpaw were made warriors and are now known as Willow_heart_ and Hazel_pelt_." Cats congratulated the sisters and Featherstar waited patiently for silence before continuing. "Blossomclouds kits were made apprentices, Breeze_paw_ and Amber_paw, _also Dawnfeather and Dovecloud have moved into the nursey."

Featherstar hesitated, an unsure look crossed her face. Snowpaw held her breath.

"Two moons ago a Thunderclan kit was found on our territory." Featherstar finally meowed, and cats from all clans look on curiously. "We offered to take her back, but she decided to stay."

"Nonsense!" A Thunderclan cat yowled angrily and Snowpaw gasped when she realised it was her father, Shadowfoot. "You held her against her will!"

Snowpaw didn't know what to do. This was a disaster. She couldn't allow cats to fight at a gathering!

"Stop!" She yowled and cats looked at her with surprise. She hesitated, not sure what to say. "It is true. I choose to stay in Windclan." She meowed, followed by shocked gasps. "I'm sorry." She apologised, looking at the Thunderclan cats. "It was Starclans will." She whispered, bowing her head sadly.

No one said anything. Everyone was too shocked. Finally, Thornpaw spoke, his voice thick with regret. "Snowpaw. Please come home..." he begged and Snowpaw felt tears sting her eyes.

"I can't." She meowed sadly. Suddenly she needed to leave. She couldn't take being here any longer; faced with the cats she loved the most. It hurt too much. She turned and ran, ignoring the pleading meows for her to come back. She ran on, not noticing someone was following her.

"Snowpaw, please stop" A familiar voice begged and Snowpaw halted in surprise. She turned, her eyes widening as she noticed Thornpaws icy blue eyes staring back into hers.

"Thornpaw" she gasped, surprised and happy at the same time. "w-what are you doing here?" she mumbled.

Thornpaw gave her a concerned look. "I was worried about you" he meowed. "Snowpaw, is everything ok?"

Snowpaw couldn't hold it in anymore. She let her tears fall, flowing like a river. Thornpaw wrapped his tail around her, murmuring comforting words into her ear.

"Oh Thornpaw" she whimpered, burying her head into his warm fur. "I've missed you so much."

He gave her a lick and stared into his eyes, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "I've missed you too Snowpaw." He whispered.

They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Snowpaw thought back to when the two had been kits together. She smiled, remembering all the wonderful memories they shared.

"Snowpaw!" Shadowpaw called, appearing from a bush. His eyes narrowed when he saw Thornpaw, a look of jealously crossed his face. "What is he doing here?" he growled, glaring at the Thunderclan apprentice.

Snowpaw jumped to her paws, alarmed. "This is my friend Thornpaw" she explained cautiously, not wanting a fight.

There was an awkward silence.  
Thornpaw finally stood, ignoring the glares of Shadowpaw. "I better go" he meowed, giving Snowpaw a lick on the cheek. "Meet me where our borders cross tomorrow night." He whispered into her ear, giving her a hopeful look. Snowpaw nodded, not thinking clearly and watched him disappear into the trees.

Shadowpaw looked suspiciously at Snowpaw, his tail twitching. She ignored him, too tired to talk. "Can we go home now?" she asked and Shadowpaw nodded, taking the lead in silence.

**Lol i just realised something. Shadowpaw and Thornpaw look exactly the same. Black with blue eyes. Damn! I can't believe i didn't notice such a stupid mistake. Oh well... too late now. I guess i could try changing them a bit. Tell me what you think. Thanx! xx**


	10. Authors note

**I just wanted to wish you all a happy new year and best of luck for 2011. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, i appreciate it. Anyone have any ideas for what Shadowpaw, Dustpaw, Darkpaw, Thornpaw and Stormpaws warrior names should be? Please share. I struggle with making original names so it would be great to hear your ideas! It would be fantastic if i got more reviews, even if they aren't "nice". Oh and I need some kit names, thanx guys. Xx **

**~xoxAutumnxox**

**Banana!**


	11. Chapter 8

"The snow must stay in the dying wind, defeat the darkness and bring peace to the clans..." A voice whispered into her ear and Snowpaw awoke in surprise, panting heavily. Everyone else was asleep, unaware of the words that haunted Snowpaws dreams. She sighed, annoyed. Why did Starclan have to make things so confusing? She had thought about confronting Smokeclaw, the clans' medicine cat but had quickly decided against it. She needed to work this out for herself. A yowl of pain echoed through the den and Snowpaw jumped in alarm. It was Dovecloud, the queen who had looked after her when she first came to Windclan.

"She must be having her kits." Dustpaw mumbled, still half asleep.

"Well with all the noise she's making, the whole clan will be awake." Darkpaw muttered, sounding annoyed.

Another cry came from the nursery, awakening the remaining apprentices.

"Is Thunderclan attacking!" Amberpaw asked, her eyes wide with fear.

Snowpaw saw Darkpaw roll his eyes. "No, mousebrain. Dovecloud's having her kits." He explained impatiently.

"Oh." The younger apprentice whispered, embarrassed.

Snowpaw yawned, tired. "I wonder how many kits she's having" she wondered aloud and Darkpaw snorted.

"Who cares? I just want her to shut up so I can get back to sleep" he grumbled and Snowpaw glared at him.

"Are all toms this uncompassionate?" she asked herself, hoping the answer would be no.

The shrieks stopped and the apprentices finally got back to sleep. Snowpaw huddled in her nest, hoping Dovecloud was ok. She closed her eyes and let herself slip into darkness.

* * *

Snowpaw stared at the three tiny kits and smiled.

"They're so cute!" she exclaimed, watching them in awe. "Have you named them yet?"

Dovecloud nodded and smiled. "This one's Hawkkit" she meowed, flicking her tail to a black tom with a brown muzzle and paws. "Mosskit" her tail pointed to a black and white she-cat. "And Swiftkit" she nodded towards a jet black tom.

Thunderstrike gave his mate a loving lick. "Our kits are beautiful." He meowed, watching them suckle from Dovecloud. She smiled back. "They are." She agreed.

Snowpaw left the newly made parents in peace and padded outside, the gently breeze tickling her fur. She was grateful no one had questioned her when she had arrived back at camp the night before. She sighed, knowing she was going to have to give answers eventually.

"Snowpaw!" Willowheart called from the freshkill pile and Snowpaw padded over.

"Hey Willowheart" she meowed, greeting her friend.

"Want to share?" Willowheart asked, taking a rabbit and pushing it to Snowpaw.

"Thanks" she meowed, taking a bite before pushing it back towards the she-cat. "So how's life as a warrior?" Snowpaw asked.

"It's great!" Willowheart exclaimed, her eyes twinkling. "Although, I do miss sharing a den with Dustpaw." She added, blushing.

Snowpaw looked up, surprised. She had no idea Willowheart had feelings for Dustpaw. "Well, he's almost completed his training. It won't be long till your together again." She meowed, giggling.

Willowheart battered her playfully, her ears glowing red. "So what's happening with you and Shadowpaw?" she asked cheekily.

Snowpaw was taken by surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

Willowheart rolled her eyes. "Aw come on!" she shrieked. "It's so obvious he likes you."

Snowpaws jaw opened in shock. "Shadowpaw and I are just friends." She meowed confidently, taking another bite of rabbit.

Willowheart shrugged. "Whatever you say. But he _totally _likes you." She winked and padded away, leaving Snowpaw with the unfinished rabbit.

Snowpaw sighed, lost in her thoughts. Did she love Shadowpaw? She wasn't sure. She frowned and finished the rabbit, her heart banging against her chest.

"Snowpaw" Blackthorn meowed, flicking his tail for her to follow him. She hurried after him, licking her lips from her meal.

"Yes Blackthorn?" she asked.

"I want you, Shadowpaw, Spiderfang, Hazelpelt and Blossomcloud to go on a hunting patrol." He instructed and Snowpaw nodded obediently. "The others are waiting outside the entrance."

Snowpaw found the others and they set off, Spiderfang taking the lead. Shadowpaw padded beside her, she felt nervous. Did he really like her?

"You ok Snowpaw?" He asked, looking at her with concern. Snowpaw smiled.

"I'm fine." She reassured him, the nerves disappearing instantly.

Snowpaw sniffed the air and picked up the fresh scent of Rabbit. She looked around and spotted the creature, several fox tail lengths away from her. The rabbit was unaware of the cats and Snowpaw used this to advantage, slowing creeping forward. She crouched low and pounced, startling the rabbit.

"Oh no you don't" she hissed as the rabbit fled, Snowpaw chasing after it with determination. She finally caught it, killing it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Nice catch!" Shadowpaw praised her as she padded back to the others, the rabbit dangling limply from her jaws.

"Thanks" she mumbled, burying the rabbit and continuing to hunt.

By the time they arrived back at camp, Snowpaw was exhausted. She added her rabbit, plus the three mice she caught onto the pile.

* * *

That night, while everyone was asleep, she quietly snuck out of camp. She hurried across the lonely moor and reached the border. Thornpaw was waiting and when he saw her, he smiled.

"I almost didn't think you were coming" he teased as she sat down. She laughed, happy to be with her friend again.

"How's Thunderclan?" she asked.

"It's good. Everyones missing you though" he meowed, sitting beside her so that their pelts were touching.

Snowpaw sighed; she couldn't help but miss her old clan.

"Snowpaw, there's something I need to tell you" Thornpaw meowed seriously, gazing into her blue eyes.

Snowpaw stared back. "What is it?" she asked.

Thornpaw hesisitated. "I love you Snowpaw" he confessed, taking her by surprise.

Snowpaw looked away; she didn't think of Thornpaw as anything more than a friend.

"Thornpaw... We're in different clans now" she pointed out, staring at the ground.

"Yes I know but, you could come back to Thunderclan" he suggested hopefully.

Snowpaw frowned and shook her head. "Windclan is my home now; I have to be loyal to them" she stood up. "I shouldn't be here, I have to go."

Thornpaw looked hurt. "You don't love me then?"

Snowpaw couldn't look at him. "I'm sorry Thornpaw" she whispered, turning and running as fast as her paws could take her. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. Collapsing on the moor, she stared up into the stars, the pain slowly thawing away. She sat there, for what felt like moons, staring into the sky.

"Snowpaw, are you ok?" Shadowpaws concerned meow startled her. He sat beside her in silence, wrapping his tail around her.

That unfamiliar feeling shot through her body like electricity and suddenly she knew what it was.

She looked into Shadowpaws eyes and saw the same emotion reflected in his.

"I love you Shadowpaw" she whispered and he smiled back, looking like he had just defeated the whole of Shadowclan.

"I love you too Snowpaw" he murmered back, twining his tail with hers. The two apprentices sat there, pelts touching, gazing into the stars. Snowpaw smiled, burying her head into his scruff. She had never felt so happy.

**Ok, what do you guys think? Be honest, if you hate it, totally fine. Please review, I love reviews. :) Even mean reviews, I would just like to see that people are actually reading my writing. Anyway, have a fantastic day everyone. I'll post the next chapter ASAP! xx**


	12. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been at the beach enjoying the New Year. Hopefully this chapter won't be a disappointment. Enjoy!**

"I bet you three mice I can beat you to the Thunderclan border!" Shadowpaw challenged, a grin dancing in his eyes. Snowpaw smirked, accepting the challenge.

"You're on. Prepare to lose!" She yowled, turning and sprinting towards the Thunderclan border. Already, she could hear Shadowpaw on her tail. His paws racing silently along the grass. He was gaining on her. Soon they would be neck and neck. She speed up, pushing her muscles to the limits. She was ahead, just.

"Almost there" she thought, spotting the border in the near distance. She pushed herself even harder, all her focus on winning. At last she stopped, her heart pounding against her chest.

"I win!" She cried, collapsing into an exhausted heap. Shadowpaw sat beside her, looking flustered. For a moment, neither spoke. All their attention was focused on getting their breathing back to normal.

"You owe me three mice." Snowpaw reminded and Shadowpaw gave her a playfully nudge.

"A deals' a deal" he agreed, licking her between the ears.

Snowpaw smiled and accepted the lick. "So when's your warrior ceremony?" She asked "Dustpaw told me you all passed your final assessment."

Shadowpaws eyes lit up with excitement. "Tomorrow"

Snowpaw purred, happy for him. "That's great!" she exclaimed, twining her tail with his. He purred back, the excitement slowly fading from his eyes.

"I can't wait until we are both warriors" he whispered, his voice sad. "It's going to be lonely without you sleeping beside me."

Snowpaw licked his cheek, trying to comfort him. "You have Dustpaw and Darkpaw" she reminded him.

He sighed, gazing into her eyes. "It's not the same. I want you" he meowed.

Snowpaws heart filled with joy, it was like a dream. He truly did love her.

"I love you Shadowpaw" she murmured, gazing into his beautiful eyes. His black pelt glowing in the sunlight.

He purred his eyes full of love. "And I love you, Snowpaw. I always will."

**VERY short chapter, but I'm working on another one STRAIGHT away. I hope that was ok, not my best work. Does it sound a bit rushed? Anyway, please review. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**~xxAutumnxx**


	13. Chapter 10

**As promised, the next chapter. A big thanks to Scarkit, i appreciate your help with the names.**

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw from this moment on you will be known as Shadowscar. Starclan honours your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan." Featherstar declared, the clan yowling in agreement.

Snowpaw watched as the newly made warrior licked his leader's shoulder respectfully. She smiled, happy for him as she chanted along with the rest of the clan.

"Shadowscar, Dustpath, Darkfoot!"

The ceremony was over and cats started drifting away, returning to their duties. The newly made warriors were immediately surrounded by cats congratulating them. She hurried over and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Congratulations!" she cried, giving Shadowscar a lick on the cheek. His eyes shone with happiness, he was finally a warrior.

"Thanks" he answered politely, containing his excitement. He rubbed his head against her scruff and she giggled. The two smiled, staring into each other's eyes for what felt like moons. The moment was ruined when Blackthorn appeared, flicking his tail for his apprentice to follow. She sighed and got up, giving Shadowscar a farewell lick.

"See you" she smirked, following her mentor through the tunnel and onto the moor. Her pelt pricked with curiosity. What was he going to teach her today? They walked on, finally reaching the training hollow.

Blackthorn spun around and charged towards her, knocking her to the ground. She jumped to her paws, eyes full of alarm. She wasn't expecting that. She leapt onto his back, claws sheathed as she clawed at his fur. He rolled her over, ready to pin her to the ground. She wasn't giving in that easily. She recovered quickly and pounced, full of determination. Thinking equally as fast, Blackthorn dodged to the side. Swiftly he bowled her over and took the chance, pinning her firmly to the ground. Snowpaw struggled underneath his grasp, she couldn't break free. She had lost.

"Well fought, you're improving." Blackthorn commented, letting her up. Snowpaw got up and gave a disappointed sigh.

"I should have won" she grumbled, angry at herself. Blackthorn gave her a knowing look.

"I am clan deputy. I'm meant to be hard to beat" he pointed out, sitting down.

Snowpaw sat beside him, feeling better. He was right. She couldn't expect to easily beat the next leader of Windclan. They sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Snowpaw thought about Thunderclan, her family and friends. A guilty feeling shot through her when she thought of Thornpaw. Their friendship would never be the same and it hurt to know that. Her heart lifted when she thought of Shadowscar. The handsome tom who knew just how to make her laugh. She almost couldn't believe someone so perfect was hers.

"Let's go back to camp." Blackthorn meowed, throwing her back into the real world. She nodded and silently followed him, her head still in the clouds. She wasn't expecting what happened next, it was like a nightmare.

"Well well what do we have here?" A husky voice asked and a smirking brown tom appeared. "The clan deputy and his apprentice."

Snowpaw stopped dead, terrified. Who was this cat? And how did he know who they were?

Blackthorn also stopped, glaring at the tom. "Who are you and what do you think you're doing on _Windclan_ territory?" he growled, baring his teeth.

The tom laughed, amused. "I'm here to deliver a message" he answered, his eyes not leaving the Windclan deputy. "Darkclan is back. Your cats better watch their backs. We're back, bigger and better."

A look of shock and fear appeared on Blackthorns face but quickly vanished. It was replaced by rage. The deputy charged, slashing at the toms face. The tom howled in pain and clawed back. Snowpaw watched, praying to Starclan Blackthorn would win. The battle continued and both cats were drenched in blood. Fear clenched Snowpaws stomach. They were evenly matched, either could win. The tom seemed to realise this and retreated but not before spitting out a threat, "This won't be the last." He swore, vanishing into the bush.

Snowpaw hurried to her mentors side, fearing for the worst. He was badly wounded, but would survive.

"Let's get you back to camp." She soothed, letting him lean on her for support. They slowly padded back to camp, Blackthorn gasping in pain the whole way. There were shocked gasps as they entered the tunnel.

"Smokeclaw!" she cried frantically as the medicine cat appeared from his den.

"Bring him inside" he instructed, padding back into his den. She followed him and helped Blackthorn into a nest, twitching at his painful cries. "I'll attend to him, you go see Featherstar" Smokeclaw meowed and Snowpaw nodded obediently.

"Snowpaw, come to my den." Featherstar ordered, leading the way. As soon as she sat down, the leader started firing questions.

"What happened? Who attacked Blackthorn?" she asked frantically, looking at the apprentice. Snowpaw took a deep breath and told her leader everything.

"We we're on our way back to camp after battle training. This brown tom I didn't recognise appeared" she hesitated but Featherstar urged her on.

"He said he was there to deliver a message. He told us that Darkclan was back and that our cats better watch their backs."

Featherstar gasped, her eyes wide with fear. "Go on" she finally meowed, recovering.

Snowpaw was curious. Featherstar had reacted the same way as Blackthorn. Did they know something she didn't?

"Blackthorn and he battled, but they were evenly matched. The tom retreated swearing it wouldn't be the last." She finished, looking down at her paws.

"Starclan no" Featherstar cried, shaking her head in disbelief. "The clans defeated Darkclan moons ago."

Snowpaw looked up, confused. She had never heard of Darkclan, surely if there had been a great battle she would have heard about it.

"Featherstar, I don't understand. What is Darkclan?" she asked.

The she-cat drew in a deep breath. "Darkclan is a group of evil cats, exiled from the clans many moons ago. When I was just a kit, there was a great battle. Many cats died and Darkclan was defeated. We thought that would be the last of them, I guess we were wrong."

Snowpaw shivered. This couldn't be happening.

**Ok what do you think? I'm a bit worried it sounds rushed... please review. Thanks.**

**~xxAutumnxx**


	14. Darkclan Allegiances

**These are the allegiances for Darkclan.**

**Note: This clan is slightly different, they do not have warrior names, obey the warrior code or believe in Starclan.**

**Leader: **Scar- Huge black tom with green eyes. He is covered in battle scars.

**Deputy:** Blood- Tabby tom with blue eyes and half a tail.

**Healer: **Moon- Grey she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Rat- Brown tom with amber eyes.

Claw- Dark grey, almost black tom with blue eyes. Apprentice- Storm

Ice- White she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice- Flame

Snake- Black tom with green eyes and brown paws.

Shadow- Jet black tom with blue eyes.

Red- Fiery red tom with amber eyes.

Hawk- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Hazel

Mist- Tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice- Silver

Night- Black she-cat with green eyes.

Talon- Brown tom with green eyes and black paws. Apprentice- Thorn

Death- Ginger tom with amber eyes.

Stone- Grey tom with blue eyes.

Willow- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Dust- Brown tom with black flecks and amber eyes.

Cinder- Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Thorn- Black tom with blue eyes.

Storm- Grey tom with green eyes.

Silver- Silver she-cat with green eyes.

Flame- Ginger tom with amber eyes.

Hazel- Tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Leaf- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Claws kits. Ash- Dark grey tom with blue eyes. Dawn- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

River- Blue she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Talons kits. Blaze- Blue tom with green eyes and black paws. Smoke- Brown tom with green eyes and black paws. Stream- Blue she-cat with green eyes.

**Elders:**

Fire- Red tom with amber eyes.


	15. Chapter 11

**:'( I've had no new reviews, kind of depressing... oh well. Enjoy this next chapter. Helpful criticism is welcome.**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting." Featherstar yowled, sounding stressed. Snowpaw was already there, her heart full of dread and worry. One by one the clan gathered, looking curious.

"What's going on?" Shadowscar asked, joining her.

Snowpaw shook her head. "Something terrible is happening" she croaked, giving him a fearful look.

Featherstar flicked her tail for silence and began to speak. "Everyone, what I am about to tell you will shock you."

She paused and cats shared worrying looks. Finally, she continued.

"Many moons ago, when I myself was just a kit, there was a great battle. The battle was between the clans and a group of evil cats called Darkclan. We lost many cats but Darkclan was defeated and fled to the mountains." She swallowed, looking out to the sea of cats with eyes wide with fear. "Darkclan is back."

Cats gasped and Featherstar once more flicked her tail for silence.

"We must warn the other clans. No cat must leave camp alone and apprentices need at least one warrior with them. I will speak with the other leaders and we will decide what is to be done." She jumped down from her perch. "I want Thunderstrike, Snowpaw and Shadowscar to warn Thunderclan. Frostspots, Amberpaw and Darkfoot to warn Riverclan and Hollyfrost, Breezepaw and Dustfoot to warn Shadowclan. Leave immediately and take care."

The meeting was over and the cats chosen gathered in their groups. Thunderstrike hurried over, looking slightly gazed. The news had effected everyone.

"Let's go" he meowed, nodding and leading the way. Snowpaw and Shadowscar shared a look of worry, then they too exited the camp. They padded in silence, the soft thud of their paw steps the only noise. They crossed the border without any hesitation, no one stopping them. Snowpaws belly fluttered with nerves as the entrance to Thunderclan appeared.

"Let me do the talking, we don't want to give them the wrong impression." Meowed Thunderstrike, entering with the two younger cats on his tail.

"Thunderstrike!" Shadestar appeared from his den, a look of surprise lighting his face. "What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?"

"Darkclan is back." Thunderstrike meowed and the leaders jaw dropped in shock. "Come into my den" he ordered, flicking his tail for them to follow.

"My kit!" Autumnbreeze cried, seeing her daughter. Snowpaw looked at her mother, the she-cats eyes were full of emotion. Snowpaw shook her head and followed Shadowscar, her heart aching. Snowpaw sat in silence as Thunderstrike explained the situation, Shadestar looking more and more grim.

"Thank you for letting us know." Shadestar meowed, sounding slightly shaken. "Tell Featherstar Thunderclan is forever grateful, I will call a clan meeting immediately."

The Windclan cats took this as their queue to leave and they got to their paws.

"Good luck." Thunderstrike meowed and Shadestar nodded gratefully. "Thankyou" he whispered.

Cats were milled around, looking curious as the Windclan cats appeared from their leaders den. Snowpaw spotted her brother, Jaypaw amongst the crowd. They stared at each other in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Snowpaw felt uncomfortable and looked away guiltily, his eyes still burning into her pelt.

"Is that your brother?" Shadowscar asked softly, licking her cheek.

She nodded, feeling numb.

"Why don't you go say hello?" He asked, not pushing the question.

Snowpaw sighed and shook her head. "I can't face him." She meowed, shuffling her paws.

Shadowscar seemed to understand and gave her a friendly nudge. "Come on, let's go home." He meowed.

**I hope that was ok, it's a bit short but i've been busy with other things. I possibly won't be able to update until Friday but i will try. Splash planet here i come :P Have a good daynight everyone! ~xxAutumnxx**


	16. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and a big thank you to Wildstar who came up with two of the new kits names (Webkit and Maplekit.) I was half asleep when I wrote this chapter so hopefully it sounds ok. Enjoy.**

Snowpaw was dreaming. She was back in the field of daisies again, their petals swaying in the gentle wind.

"Welcome back Snowpaw" A golden tom greeted and Snowpaw immediately recognised him as Brackenstar.

"Brackenstar" she meowed, nodding her head respectfully. "Why am I here?" she asked.

Brackenstar looked grim. "The clan's are in danger, you are the only one who can save them. You must defeat the darkness and bring peace to the forest once more."

Snowpaw snorted. "That's a lot of pressure" she joked, smirking. Brackenstar gave her a stern look and she wiped the grin from her face. "I'm sorry" she apologised, sighing. "I just don't know if I can do it..." she admitted.

Brackenstar sat up straighter. "Snowpaw, you were choosen for a reason. You were born with the ability to fight with the strength of all the cats of Starclan." He explained and Snowpaws eyes widened in surprise, she was unable to speak.

"I must go. Good luck , I will be visiting you soon enough" Brackenstar meowed, fading into nothing and leaving Snowpaw bewildered.

She sat in silence, unable to accept what the Starclan cat had told her. How could she be the one to defeat Darkclan? She wasn't even a warrior yet. She frowned, prodding at a flower lazily. Her vision went blurry and she suddenly felt tired. She yawned and left herself slip into darkness, her mind finally at peace.

* * *

It was three sunrises since Featherstar had announced the devastating news to the clan. Cats were terrified, jumping at any sudden movement. Darkclan was out there somewhere, lingering in the trees. It was scary knowing they could be watching your every move. Thankfully no more cats had been attacked; Darkclan seemed to be keeping their distance. Snowpaw visited Blackthorn every day and slowly the deputy started to heal. Stormfrost took over her training, preparing her for the deadly battle that was yet to come.

"Dawnfeather is having her kits!" Amberpaw cried and Smokeclaw appeared from his den, herbs in his jaws. Blackthorn also appeared, his eyes shining with excitement as he limped after the medicine cat.

Snowpaw hurried to his side. "Let me help you" she offered, letting him lean on her for support.

"Thank you, Snowpaw" The tom meowed, flashing a smile. Together they padded into the nursery, the cries from Dawnfeather making Snowpaw flinch.

She turned to leave but Blackthorn stopped her. "I want you to be here for the birth of my kits." Blackthorn meowed and Snowpaw felt her belly full with pride.

"I'd be honoured" she whispered, Dawnfeather shrieking in pain.

One by one the kits were born, in total there were four.

"What will you name them?" she asked, staring at the tiny bundles of fur.

Dawnfeather and Blackthorn both smiled, gazing proudly at their newborn kits.

"This one is Webkit" Dawnfeather meowed, flicking her tail to a black she-cat. "The tortoiseshell she-cat is Fernkit, the black and brown tom his Eaglekit and the white tom is Maplekit."

Snowpaw stared at Maplekit. His white fur reminded her of Autumnbreeze. Oh how she missed her mother.

"They're beautiful" she murmured, not able to take her eyes off the white tom. She finally did, leaving her mentor and his mate in peace.

"Hey Snowpaw!" Shadowscar called, gesturing for her to go to him. She did, giving him a lick on the cheek as she sat beside him.

"How are Dawnfeathers kits?" he asked, accepting the lick with a blush.

She smiled. "All of them are fine" she assured him. "She had four, two toms and two she-cats." She meowed, smiling to herself. One day she wanted to be a mother, to have kits of her own.

"Shadowscar! Hunting patrol!" Hollyfrost yowled and Shadowscar gave an annoyed sigh.

"I better go, before Hollyfrost bites my tail off" he joked, getting to his paws. "I'll see you later"

Snowpaw watched him pad away, his handsome body disappearing outside the entrance. She sat alone, her head in the clouds.

"...You are the only cat who can save them..." Brackenstars voice echoed in her head. She frowned, her ears twitching. She didn't want to be part of a prophecy. She wanted to be a normal cat, one who didn't have the weight of every cat on her shoulders. The lives of her clan mates depended on her. She couldn't let them down.

**I hope that was ok, I'm so tired but wanted to update before I went to bed. Sorry about the short chapter and thanks for reading. ~xxAutumnxx**


	17. Chapter 13

Snowpaw was haunted by the same words, repeated over and over again. She kept them to herself, not wanting to add anymore unneeded stress to her clan mates. Life seemed peaceful, like it used to be. Snowpaw knew it wasn't. The Darkclan cats were out there somewhere, preparing to attack. She worried every minute of every day about it, her concentration failing to impress Stormfrost.

"Snowpaw!" Stormfrost meowed, waving his tail in front of the young she-cats face.

Snowpaw was forced out of her thoughts and looked apologetically at Stormfrost. "I'm sorry" she meowed for the hundredth time that day. "I promise it won't happen again"

Stormfrost gave a tired sigh. "We will continue this tomorrow, when your paying attention" he meowed and Snowpaw blushed in embarrassment. She felt guilty for wasting Stormfrosts time and swore to herself she would make it up to him. They padded back to camp in silence, Snowpaw warily mirroring the toms paw steps.

It wasn't until they had reached camp that she realised she had forgotten something. She cursed under her breath in annoyance. "Smokeclaws herbs" she muttered, wondering if she should take the risk and go back. She thought of how mad the medicine cat would be if she went to him empty handed. She shivered at the thought. Smokeclaw would not be happy.

She quietly turned back, ignoring the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She returned to the training hallow with no problems and hastily picked up the herbs. Suddenly she wasn't alone.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A voice sneered. "The deputies apprentice all alone." A black tom appeared, stepping out from behind a bush. Snowpaw froze, dropping the herbs in shock. She took a step back, prepared to fight if she had to.

"What do you want?" She asked, surprised at how strong her voice sounded.

The tom smirked and flicked his tail towards a tree. A red tom stepped out, followed by a tabby tom. Snowpaw was terrified. She couldn't take on three cats, it was impossible.

"Well isn't she a pretty young she-cat." The Tabby tom teased, gazing intensely at Snowpaw.

"She would make a great addition to Darkclan" agreed the red tom, nodding.

Snowpaw glared at them, hating every single one of them and regretting returning for the herbs.

"Stay away from me" she hissed, her pelt bristling. The toms laughed, unfazed.

"Feisty, Scar will like that" The black tom, who seemed to be the leader of the group meowed. "Grab her"

Snowpaw didn't have time to think. The two toms leapt at her, giving her no time to defend herself. Soon she was pinned to the ground, yowling in protest as the tabby tom grabbed her by her scruff.

"Let me go!" She ordered, furious at being carried like a weak kit.

"Can't do that sweet cheeks." The black tom growled. "Your bait for the rest of your clan."

Snowpaws eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. She kicked and squirmed as the three hurried across the moor and into the forest. The journey seemed to take forever and by the time they arrived at Darkclans base she was exhausted. All her energy had been drained and she dangled from the tabby toms jaws like a dying kit.

"Take her to the prisoners den, I will tell Scar." Ordered the black tom. The two remaining cats nodded and carried Snowpaw into a dark den. All the exits were closed up, no way out. They dumped her there, leaving her in a pile of groggy moss.

Snowpaw lay there, too tired to attempt escaping. She was a prisoner, trapped and unable to break free.

**So there's chapter 13. If you have any ideas, please share. Oh and I need a warrior name for Snowpaw, so help me out and review. I hope your all enjoying the story. Thanks!**

**~xxAutumnxx**


	18. Chapter 14

**Only a few chapters to go! Enjoy.**

It had been three sunrises since Snowpaw had been made a prisoner. Every day she grew weaker and weaker, the Darkclan cats giving her almost nothing to eat. They were cruel, nasty cats with ice cold hearts and no sympathy. Snowpaw prayed for a miracle, a chance to escape.

The entrance to the den opened and Claw padded in, a scrawny pigeon hanging from his jaws. He dropped it in front of the she-cat and it landed with a light thud.

"Eat, fast. We're going on a little joy walk." He ordered, waiting for Snowpaw to finish her meal.

Snowpaw weakly took a bite of the pigeon, knowing she needed all the strength she could get. It tasted disgusting but she forced it down. When she was done the tom grabbed her in his jaws and warned her not to resist. She did as she was told, too weak to try breaking free.

The whole clan seemed to be waiting for them and they pricked their ears as the two appeared.

"Let's go." Scar, the leader of the group meowed, signalling for his clan to follow.

Snowpaws heart filled with hope as she realised where they were headed. Windclan. But it also filled with worry. Were they planning on attacking her clan? Or were they trying to make peace? Her heart sunk, already knowing the answer.

The cats padded cautiously across the moor and Snowpaw was thankful none of her clan mates were around. There was no way one cat could take on an entire clan. It was a death sentence.

Dustpath and Hollyfrost were on guard and looked terrified as the Darkclan cats emerged, their faces pale.

"Take us to Featherstar" Scar ordered with a growl, giving the Windclan cats no choice.

Snowpaw held her breath as they padded into the camp. There were gasps as cats registered the Darkclan cats and even a few relieved sighs when they noticed Snowpaw.

"Snowpaw!" Shadowscar gasped, glaring at the Darkclan cats.

She gave him a weak smile.

"Scar." Featherstar appeared, her eyes glued to the Darkclan leader. "What do you think you are doing with one of my apprentices?"

Scar laughed icily, amused.

"I will trade you your apprentice for some of your territory" he meowed with a smirk, ignoring her question.

Featherstar hissed angrily, baring her teeth. Without hesitation she plunged at the tom, the beginning of the battle breaking out. Cats leapt at each other, clawing and biting.

Claw still held Snowpaw in his jaws and she tried desperately to escape, her attempts wasted. Suddenly the tom was knocked to the ground and his grip on her loosened. She broke free and turned to thank her rescuer. It was Shadowscar.

She smiled and her heart filled with love as he stared into her eyes with relief. But there was no time to thank him. Together they pounced at Claw, slashing his face as he yowled in pain. Blood drenched their paws and the tom fell limply to the ground, his eyes glazing over. Snowpaw looked up at the battle field. They were outnumbered. For every Windclan cat there were three Darkclan warriors.

As if they knew they were in trouble a sharp yowl shot through the air. Snowpaw watched in amazement as warriors from Shadowclan, Thunderclan and Riverclan charged into the battlefield.

Snowpaw was stunned and quickly got back into the action, feeling stronger than she had in days. One by one cats fell to her paws, all the life drained from them. She was unstoppable.

A piercing shriek caught Snowpaws attention and she spotted Featherstar battling with the Darkclan leader. She was losing. He slashed at her throat and the leader fell as she lost a life. Scar waited to take another but there was no way in Starclan Snowpaw was allowing that.

Screeching a battle cry she leapt onto the tom, catching him by surprise. He tried to flip her off but she clung tightly, determined to win. The fight seemed to never end, the two clawing at each other's pelts. Snowpaw finally managed to pin him to the ground. She glared into his eyes with hatred as the life left him. Darkclans leader was dead.

"Well done Snowpaw!" Featherstar praised. She had watched the whole battle and was shocked at how skilled the apprentice was.

"Darkclan retreat!" An unknown voice ordered and the remaining Darkclan cats retreated into the trees.

Snowpaw held her breath as she gazed around the battlefield. Cats lay dead, drenched in blood.


	19. Chapter 15

Snowpaw buried her head into Hazelpelts scruff, all the life had been drained from the once lively she-cat. She now lay among her dead clan mates, stiffly on the ground. Winning the battle had not come without a cost. Windclan grieved the loss of three brave cats, Hazelpelt, Amberpaw and Frostspots.

Shortly after the battle, the clans left Windclan and took their dead clan mates with them. The camp was stained with blood, only a heavy down pour would remove it. No cat wanted to celebrate the win, not now.

The whole clan gathered around, grieving the loss of life. Tears were shed and cats comforted each other. (Can cats cry?)

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting." Featherstar yowled, sounding exhausted. Cats looked up and Featherstar continued. "Today our clan grieves the loss of three great warriors. Hazelpelt, Amberpaw and Frostspots were a credit to Windclan and will be missed dearly."

There was a respectful silence, honouring the three cats.

"I would also like to make one apprentice a warrior" Featherstar added and Snowpaw looked up curiously. "Snowpaw killed Darkclans leader and saved my last life." She paused as the clan gasped in shock, unable to believe Snowpaw had defeated such a deadly cat. "She has earned her name. Snowpaw please step forward."

Snowpaw was shocked and filled with excitement as she stood before her leader, head high with pride.

"I Featherstar, Leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Snowpaw held her breath as Featherstar stared into her eyes with pride.

"Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan. Even at the cost of you life?" she asked and Snowpaw nodded determinedly.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw from this moment on you will be known as Snowbird. Starclan honours your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan." Featherstar declared and Snowbird , stepped forward to lick her shoulder respectfully.

"Snowbird, Snowbird, Snowbird!" The clan chanted and the newly made warrior smiled to herself. At last. She was a warrior.

**VERY short chapter so I apologise. Next chapter is the final! Thankyou to Scarkit96 and G0SSIP GIRL who suggested names for Snowpaws warrior name. I decided on Snowbird and I hope everyone likes that name. I thought it was quite unique. Have a fantastic day everyone! ~xxAutumnxx**


End file.
